Performance Tip - Bearing
is a Performance Tip released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System and SwitchStrike System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-98 God Customize Set on November 11th, 2017. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the SwitchStrike Starter Pack Caynox C3 4Flow Bearing. Description Bearing features a free spinning, low angled cone tip composed of P'oly'O'xy'M'''ethylene (POM) plastic and supported by ball bearings, akin to a mix between Yielding and Bearing Drive from Metal Fight Beyblade. The POM plastic reduces friction between the stadium floor and the tip while the ball bearings reduces friction between the tip and the shaft, features that grant '''Bearing the highest Stamina potential in the game. Furthermore the bearing supported free-spinning shaft resists roaming if a Bearing Combination is off balance or low on spin, helping a Combination remain in the center as much as possible. Additionally, because of how small the tip of Bearing is, combined with the wideness of the cone, the Combination will often be off balance, even when it has a lot of Stamina left. This can actually create Disc-to-Layer contact. However, the Takara Tomy release of Bearing features two critical weaknesses. The first is the poor KO resistance caused by the POM tip; since there is so little friction between the tip and stadium floor, Bearing Combinations are highly susceptible to KOs. The second and more important is the poor Burst resistance; while low friction and free-spinning tips normally increase a Combination's Burst resistance, Bearing's spring lock is noticeable much weaker than any other Performance Tip at the time of writing, making Bearing Combinations the easiest to Burst in the game. Use in Spin-Equalization Combinations Bearing can be put to use in the Stamina/Spin-Equalization Combination Spriggan Requiem/Drain Fafnir 0/2/4/5/7 Glaive/Cross Bearing. The high procession time and Stamina of Bearing further bolsters the inherent Stamina of Spriggan Requiem/Drain Fafnir and 0/2/4/5/7 Glaive/Cross while the Left-Spin nature of Spriggan Requiem/Drain Fafnir can compensate for Bearing's poor Burst resistance against Opposite-Spin opponents while Bearing's free-spinning tip bolsters Spriggan Requiem/Drain Fafnir's Spin-Equalization. However, this Combination is highly susceptible against Same-Spin opponents. Overall While Takara Tomy's Bearing has the highest Stamina potential in the game, its critically poor KO and Burst resistance makes it lag behind Revolve and Atomic for Stamina purposes. However, with the release of the Dual-Spin Layer Spriggan Requiem, Bearing has found use in top-tier Opposite-Spin Stamina/Spin-Equalization Combinations. As such, Takara Tomy's Bearing is a must have for competitive bladers. Differences in the Hasbro Version Hasbro's Bearing features several large differences. The plastic used for the tip is simply different colored plastic as opposed to POM and covers the bearings in the shaft, the support struts that prevent the tip from listing are shorter and the spring is much stronger than the Takara Tomy version. As such, Hasbro's Bearing is more prone to becoming off balance and has lower Stamina potential but is much more Burst resistant with comparable Stamina potential. Regardless of the changes, Hasbro's Bearing is still a must have for competitive bladers. Products Takara Tomy * B-98 God Customize Set - Deep Chaos 4Flow Bearing * B-121 Cho-Z Triple Booster Set - Wolborg 8 Bearing * B-00 Wolborg 8 Bearing (Blue Wolf Ver.) (CoroCoro Exclusive) * B-00 Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 20th Anniversary Set - Wolborg 8 Bearing * B-00 Union Diabolos 00Expand Bearing (Super King Dragon Ver.) (wbba. Store Exclusive) Hasbro * E1042 Caynox C3 4Flow Bearing Gallery Takara Tomy DriverBearing.png|Bearing (Official Image) Bearing (Blue Wolf Ver).png|Bearing (Blue Wolf Ver.) Hasbro Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro